Many service providers, such as wireless telecommunications carriers, VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) carriers, long distance carriers, LECs (local exchange carriers), cable television providers, satellite television and/or radio providers, etc., all share common needs to analyze network capacity and plan for network evolution based, in part, on user or subscriber usage and growth. For instance, wireless telecommunications carriers and satellite telecommunications carriers are experiencing substantial user growth, and therefore need to implement reliable and efficient analytical methodologies to anticipate and plan for network evolution. Because networks are composed of multiple nodes with various functionalities, all of which impact user experience, service providers need to analyze such network nodes to ensure that each node has capacity to meet evolving user use and growth. Thus, there exists a need for a robust, reliable, efficient analytical method and system to analyze node capacities in order to inform network planning and evolution.